The morning after is a confusing one
by Tango no Deshi
Summary: Gabriel awakes in bed with Sam after dragging him to a bar last night... What the hell had he done?
1. Right to the Graceful heart

**The morning after is a confusing one.**

 _Right to the Graceful heart._

When Gabriel opened his eyes to the first rays of morning light that crossed the thin fabric of the cheap motel curtains he was disorientated.

At first he thought that he must have dozed while the Winchesters were doing some research for a haunt or something (he never really paid much attention), but then he realized the huge heat source wrapped all over his body like a skin blanket and flashes of the last night came to him like punches:

Him dragging Sam to a local bar after the last "salt & burn" case, with de pretext that the child needed to relax from time to time.

Sam swallowing one beer after another until he was barely standing still against de counter of the bar.

The alcohol coursing through his own veins. Maximizing more, if possible, the insane attraction he felt for the younger hunter.

The pair coming back to Sam's motel room, God knows how.

Sam grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him up for a sloppy and heated and messy kiss right before he could disappear.

His mind too intoxicated by the alcohol for try an attempt to flee and don't make the situation worse.

Tanned skin against his own. Sweat. Heat. Passion. Sam claiming, taking him as if there would be no other day on earth.

 _Oh, Dad, what have I done?_

He knew the hunter would be ashamed and would want to know nothing more about the subject. He would blame it all on the alcohol and Gabriel.

Even with the certainty of the rejection in his mind, all what the archangel wanted was to be held on those very same arms, so he decided that he would just take whatever he was offered, even if that was a drunken lie. He just stayed on his spot of the bed, pretending to be asleep, instead of disappearing.

A couple of hours passed and he noticed the body beside him tart to awake.

The breath that had been tickling him on the back of the neck suddenly stopped, and he could almost feel the wide eyes in the face of his bed mate.

A "Oh, no no no no. This has to be a joke. Argh! What the fuck did I do last night? This cannot be happening, not to me. " muttered under breath, while he disentangled himself with a reverent worry for not awakening the angel.

Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut and heard how Sam tiptoed through the room, gathering his clothes and leaving without the shoes on.

The moment the door closed, the angel just hugged the pillow and felt how a tear slipped through his face. Knowledge of rejection was one thing, but hearing him call him a joke? Being splashed in the face with the truth that his wish would never "happen"? That was more than he was able to take.

He inhaled one last time the pillow, with Sam's warmth still on it, and disappeared with a flutter of wings, just when he was broking on sobs.


	2. Why the hell did you came so late?

**The morning after is a confusing one.**

 _Why the hell did you came so late?_

That morning, when Sam had awoken, his first thoughts were in the line of " _Fuck! What the hell have I done?! Have I screwed it up?!"_ Not because he regretted having drunken sex with Gabriel, not at all. In fact it was quite the opposite.

He liked the angel. But not just liked liked him, no, he liked _liked_ him.

So, when he opened his eyes to see the copper-like hair of the archangel, the only things that crossed his mind were that he had drunkenly confessed his lovesick filings to Gabriel and he took pity on him, or that the archangel ended on a happy-love free drunken state and he had took advantage, because Gabriel was drunk last night, that was no way of denying it. Neither of them sounded very good. And so, he coursed under his breath.

After the "What the fuck", the next train of thoughts was the "he will regret this to no point" one. So he just disentangled himself from the shorter body that lay in front of him with an infinite care of not awaken him, tiptoed all over the room recollecting and putting on his clothes, leaving out the shoes to not make any noise, and walked away from there, glancing just one more time where the archangel slept with sadness in his eyes.

When he was in the middle of the hallway he stopped on his tracks. He wouldn't leave. Nope. He would face whatever Gabriel threw at him with a stoic posse and try to make him see what he truly felt, that he could make de angel happy if he was given the opportunity to. Even if the rejection was already ringing in his ears.

But by the time he reached again the room, it was empty.

The days passed, and Sam was on a stratoscopic level of moping about Gabriel's disappearance from the surface of Earth. Obviously, Dean's jokes about the subject didn't help at all.

It was late night and the brothers were about to split up to their respective rooms when the anchengel showed up, materializing from thin air, accompanied with a flutter of wings.

-Heya', Kidd-os"- Waved Gabriel, perched on the iron railing, making both hunters jump in surprise.

-Gabriel, Where the Hell have you been, man? You have been MAI for at least two weeks!- Jerked the elder Winchester.

-Oh! Were ya worried, my sweet Dean-o?- Teased back, arching his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

-Hell, no! But I like to keep track of my allies during Apocalypses. You know, the usual stuff and all that.

-Sure, whateva' ya say.- He dismissed- Even if I'm very disappointed to say it, this ain't a social visit. I have found some weird omens in Cali, so I think ya should go and found out what the hell is going on there, right?

-Ok, we will check it out. We're leaving first hour in the morning, Sammy?

-Yeah, ok, right…

When Dean entered his room, Gabriel didn't even look at Sam twice before adopting the posse of taking fly.

-No, wait!- Sam called him, grabbing his wrist- I want to talk to you.

-Look, Kidd-o, you don't have to tell me to shut up about the other night, ok? I ain't going to tell anything, especially to your brother. So, if that was your worry, you can chill.

-What?!- The look of utter confusion on Sam's face was so prominent that it spread across the archangel's face too.- What are you talking about, Gabe? I wasn't going to say that.

-No? Then what? That you made a mistake but you would have done it sober, so I shouldn't get my hopes too high? You can save it, I already know it.- Gabriel's face, at this point had come from confusion to steel fierce.

-Do you really think I would tell you that?- Asked, disbelief in his eyes.

-I donno, maybe . Or something along the lines of "This has to be a the fuck did I do last night? This cannot be happening, not to me."- Bited back.

-You were awake, weren't you?

-Yes, Sammy, I was awake when you left the room like a ghost because you didn't want to knew anything more about that night.

-So that's why you weren't there when I came back…-Wandered.

-Wait, what?! When you came back?

-Three minutes later, I came back to the room. I wanted to face you, to explain everything. But you were already gone, and I thought you were the one who didn't want to knew a thing about that night.

-You… Came back…?- The hope and astonishment were radiating from Gabriel's eyes.

-Yes, I did. And the swearing was because I thought I had royally screwed it up with you… I just wanted to make you see that I really like you, and not just only to have "casual drunk sex" or whatever was that night…

To this point, the distance between them had drastically reduced to mere inches. So when Gabriel took one last step, he practically launched himself over the hunter, getting on his tiptoes to reach for Sam's lips.

-Get a room, you two!- Dean shouted through the door frame of his own room, with a smile.

The pair parted away from each other lips just to connect their foreheads and laugh away all the tension accumulated the past weeks.

-Haven't that been a misunderstanding, Samsquach?

-Yeah, quite the misunderstanding.


End file.
